(prolog)this is an accident?
by Bonaaa
Summary: siapa sangka kalau sebuah permainan sederhana bisa menimbulkan malapetaka...F(x)..not a yuri fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

This is an accident?

Author:Bonaaa

Cast: F(X)

Genre:horror,thiler,friendship

Words:958

**...**

Prolog

"kau yakin ini tidak masalah?"ucap gadis yang termuda di antara mereka dengan nada khawatir

"tentu saja tidak,apa yang kau takutkan,ini hanya permainan..?" balas gadis berambut merah

"kalau kau takut,pulanglah dan sembunyi di bawah ketiak ibumu.."tambah gadis lain

"aku bukannya takut ,amber,hanya saja,jika ibuku tau aku melakukan permainan memanggil arwah,ia akan memotong uang jajanku dan menceramahiku selama berjam-jam tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mitos dan tradisi,.."

"ia tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak terus mengeluhkan tentang hal yang tidak akan terjadi,ayolah kita mulai permainannya ,aku sudah tak sabar.."timpah gadis berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah gadis bernama amber

"Ya!luna kenapa kau harus duduk di sebelahku,sempit bodoh.."

"diam kau!sudah bagus aku tidak duduk di atas kepalamu.."timpal luna

"victoria eonni apa kau bawa perlengkapannya..?"tanya krystal,si gadis berambut merah terang

"tentu saja.."jawab vitoria sambil memperlihatkan sebuah papan ouija dengan tulisan yang sudah di tulisi huruf alfabeth secara berurutan,di nomori 0-9,dan tulisan ini kata ya-tidak,rumah dan selamat tinggal,beserta sebuah koin

"jadi bisa kita mulai?"

"tentu saja.."balas vitoria,lalu menghamparkan papan berukuran 30 x 30 cm di atas lantai,di tengah-tengah mereka berlima yang langsung duduk melingkari papan tersebut

"ingat kita tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan,atau menyinggung roh yang akan kita panggil.."amber memperingatkan

"memang apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai hal itu terjadi?"tanya luna hati-hati

"hmm,walaupun pada dasarnya permainan ini resikonya tidak terlalu berat,tapi kita tidak boleh sampai menyinggung 'sesuatu' yang menjawab panggilan kita,bisa gawat jadinya apalagi kalau sampai roh yang kita panggil itu mati karna di bunuh,biasanya jiwanya tidak tenang karna menyimpan dendam,jadi kita harus sangat berhati-hati,kalau kita sampai melanggar peraturan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.."jelas amber sedikit membungkuk dan berbisik kepada teman-temannya,malah membuat suasana lebih tidak mengenakan

"kenapa harus di lantai,dingin~"

"tenanglah sulli,lain kali akan ku ajak kalian main di atas bara api biar lebih terasa hangat.."amber yang mulai merasa jengkel,karna maknae mereka terus saja merengek

"ayo kita mulai,semua taruh jari kalian di atas koin ini.."victoria memberi aba-aba

"ucapkan mantranya bersama.."

"roh,roh dari koin,roh dari koin,roh dari koin ,datanglah dan bermain bersama kami.."ucap mereka bersamaan ,walau terdengar suara sulli dan krystall agak gemetar

Hening,tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga mereka mengulangi mantranya sebanyak 3 kali..

"tidak terjadi apa-apa.."

"apa kita gagal?"

"entahlah.."

"bisakah kita hentikan sekarang,aku takut.."

"ah ini membosankan.."

Mereka semua menghela nafas,dan melepaskan jari mereka dari koin..

"ah menyebalkan.."

"tidak seru.."

Mereka semua nyaris saja melepaskan telunjuk mereka dari koin,kalau saja koin itu tidak tiba-tiba bergerak,membuat mereka terkejut dan kembali menempelkan jari mereka

"apa seseorang menggerakkan koin ini dengan sengaja agar permainan ini tidak terasa membosankan.."curiga amber dan mulai menatap satu-satu temannya

"mungkin,tapi orang itu bukan aku.."sergah luna sambil menggendika bahunya

"apa untungnya untukku melakukan hal itu.."timpal victoria

Amber melirik dua orang yang tersisa,dan mereka hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah

"mau ulangi lagi mantranya?"tawar krystall

"setuju.."

"roh,roh dari koin,roh dari koin,roh dari koin ,datanglah dan bermain bersama kami.."

Koin itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak,menuju tulisan 'ya',membuat mata mereka semua terbelalak kaget,gugup sekaligus takut melingkupi diri mereka

"lalu setelah ini apa?"

"tentu saja kita harus tanya,bodoh!"

"sstt diamlah kalian berdua..hmm berapa umurmu saat kau meninggal?"

Koin itu kembali bergerak ke arah angka 8,membuat mereka saling tatap dan membisikan kalimat 8 tahun,lalu mereka meneruskan kembali

"b-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Koin itu kembali bergeser dan merangkai beberepa huruf menjadi sebuah kata

"D-I-N-G-I-N" ejah mereka berbarengan,beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali saling menatap,dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali

"apa penyebab kematianmu?"

Tiba-tiba koin itu bergeser cepat tanpa arah yang jelas di atas papan ouija,membuat mereka panik dan ikut terdorong mengikuti arah koin itu,entah apa yang terjadi mungkin pertanyaan mereka membuat roh yang mereka panggil merasa tidak senang

"a-apa yang harus kita lakukan..?"ucap krystall dengan suara bergetar takut

"aku tak tau.."balas amber

Keadaan semakin kacau,gerakan koin itu makin cepat dan keras,mereka berlima terdorong ke sana kemari seiring dengan pergerakan koin itu,rasa takut dan kalut semakin membelenggu mereka berlima,sehingga salah satu dari mereka melanggar peraturan yang paling mendasar sekaligus fatal

"he-hentikan!"sullli memekik,ia menggeser koin itu cepat dan kuat sehingga tidak sengaja melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan,membuat temannya yang lain membelalakan mata karna terkejut

"YA!choi sulli.."bentak amber,sementara sulli hanya meringkut di sudut ruangan karna masih sangat ketakutan,tak ada satupun temannya yang berniat menghampiri karna mereka sendiri masih sangat shock

Amber bangkit dan mengambil koin yang tadi terlempar,gadis tomboy itu sedikit menggosoknya agar kotoran lantai menghilang dari koin itu,ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana?koin ini tak lagi bergerak seperti tadi"tanya amber pada temannya yang tengah menatapnya kecuali sulli yang masih sibuk ketakutan

"aku tak mau main lagi!"terdengar suaru dari sudut ruangan,sulli bangkit dan menyatakan ketidak setujuannya,lalu melangkah keluar sambil membanting pintu

"AISSHHH! CHOI SULLI,KITA HARUS SELESAIKAN INI!"bentak victoria,tapi sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh maknae mereka yang sudah menghilang di ambang pintu

"a-aku juga tidak mau lagi.."krystall bangkit dan ikut menghilang di ambang pintu,menyisakan ke 3 temannya yang saling menatap lelah..

"sudahlah,ku kira ini sudah selesai,aku pergi.."victoria pun ikut menyerah dan bangkit menyusul kedua temannya yang telah lebih dulu pergi

"lalu sekarang bagaimana..?"amber menatap luna sambil memperlhatkan koin yang dari tadi ada di genggamannya

"kuanggap ini selesai"luna meraih koin itu dan meletakan nya di tulisan '**selamat tinggal'** yang ada di papan ouija,dan ikut melangkah pergi sambil menarik amber bersamannya,meninggalakan papan ouija itu sendiri,lalu menutup pintu.

Tak ada yang mengetahui kalau koin itu kembali bergerak di atas papan,tak ada jari yang menempel ,koin itu hanya bergerak seolah memiliki kehendak sendiri,perlahan namun pasti koin itu bergeser ke arah tulisan '**tidak**' bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok gadis kecil yang memakai seragam putih lusuh dan rok berwarna biru yang sudah pudar,titik-titik air yang menetes dari seragamnya menandakan kalau tubuhnya sangatlah basah,rambutnya dikepang dua namun sudah kusut dan tidak berbentuk,kulitnya putih pucat dengan beberapa luka membusuk di sana-sini,ia menegakan wajahnya yang semula menunduk dan memperlihat bola mata yang tanpa pupil hitam,dengan seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya kelam..

TBC

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an accident?**

Author: Bonaa

Cast: F(X)

Genre:horror,thiler,friendship

Words:833

**...**

Chapter 1 : krystall's umbrela

Sulli berlari kencang menembus lorong sekolah,ia tak pernah menyangka kalau memainkan permainan memanggil arwah akan membuatnya terlambat berangkat kesekolah,di tambah lagi pelajaran pertama di isi oleh lee songsaenim,seorang guru yang terhitung killer di sekolahnya,..

Ia sampai di depan kelasnya,benar saja, lee songsanim sudah sibuk menerangkan materi di depan kelas,ia ragu apakah masih memiliki keberanian untuk mengetuk dan meminta izin mengikuti jam pelajaran,oh tentu saja tidak ,suli tidak akan berani,ia memilih pergi menuju uks dan mengikuti jam pelajaran selanjutnya,di persimpangan menuju tangga,ia memutuskan untuk mengambil payung krystall,dan pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan,kantin berada di luar dan hujan turun dari pagi walaupun tidak terlalu deras,tapi ia tetap membutuhkan payung krystall untuk melindungi dirinya.

Sulli membuka pintu lokernya dan mengambil payung motif bening dengan ujung yang runcing,payung krystall bukanlah payung lipat ,payung itu hanya payung biasa sehingga agak sulit untuk membawanya,terkadang ia aneh pada krystall ,kenapa ia harus membeli payung biasa seperti ini,kenapa tidak membeli payung lipat saja,bukahkan akan lebih praktis,tapi sulli tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mengusik hal yang di sukai wanita berambut merah itu,iapun hanya menggendikan bahunya dan berjalan pergi menuju kantin.

Ternyata hujan semakin deras,jalanan menuju kantin semakin licin,untungnya terasa lengang karna tidak ada murid lain yang lalu lalang karna mereka sibuk mengikuti jam pelajaran di dalam kelas,tapi tetap saja sulli harus hati-hati dengan langkahnya,di tambah lagi ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan guru manapun,kalau tidak, ia akan berahir di ruang hukuman.

Sulli hendak melewati genangan air yang lebar tapi saat hampir berhasil ia merasa seseorang menariknya,membuatnya terjerembab jatuh kebelakan dengan suara gedebuk yang keras,sulli meringis mengelus bokongnya yang tertutupi rok pendek yang ikut basah,ia sedikit mengumpat kesal entah pada siapa,menatap sebal roknya yang kotor dan meneteskan air ,ia hendak mengumpati orang di belakangnya ,tapi saat menengok,sulli tak melihat siapapun,ia hanya sendiri di sana,ia mengedarkan pandangannya berharap menemukan seseorang,tapi hasilnya nihil,ia benar-benar sendirian.

_'selesai'_

sulli mengelus bulu kuduknya yang mulai meremang saat ia mendengar sayup suara anak-anak berbisik di telinganya dan sesaat kemudian ia segera bangkit,dan kembali meneruskan perjalannannya dengan langkah yang lebih cepat dan lebar.

sesampainya di kantin ,sulli memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan membayar ,saat hendak melangkah pergi sulli kembali di panggil oleh bibi kantin,membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum riang saat di sodori sebuah lollipop

"berikan padanya.."ucap bibi kantin dengan ramah,membuat senyumannya luntur seketika berganti dengan tatapan bingung..

"pada siapa?"

"ah kemana dia..?"tanya si bibi kantin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah

"apanya?"tanya sulli semakin bingung.

"aku yakin tadi kau bersama seseorang,ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya?,yasudah untukmu saja.."bulu kuduk sulli kembali meremang,wajahnya semakin pucat diatas kulitnya yang putih

"b-bi ,seperti apa yang kau lihat bersamaku tadi..?" tanya sulli sejelas mungkin walau seluruh tubuhnya gemetar

"seorang gadis kecil,tapi wajahnya menunduk,.."jawab si bibi kantin pendek

Sulli segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke luar dari kantin,perasaannya semakin tidak enak,jantungnnya berdegup cepat dan nafasnya tercekat,ia akan menerobos kelas tidak peduli lee songsaening akan menguburnya dalan lahar panas,saat ini ia hanya ingin berada di antara teman-temannya,lebih banyak orang lebih baik,saat menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga dengan cepat kakinya tergelincir gara-gara menginjak genangan air yang menetes dari roknya yang masih sangat basah,membuatnya kembali terjatuh dan melepaskan payung krystall yang ada di genggamannya jatuh kebawah tangga,sulli sedikit mendengus namun ia kembali turun kebawah,lagi-lagi air yang menggenang dari tetesan di roknya harus menjadi penyebab sulli kembali terjatuh,kali ini ia berteriak keras karna jatuh tergelincir dari tangga yang cukup tinggi,membuat semua penghuni kelas keluar dan mencari asal teriakan sulli.

Sulli terjerembak jatuh menuju payung krystall yang tertelungkup,membuat besi panjang di ujung payung itu mengacung padanya,..

BRUUUKKKKK

.

.

sulli membuka matanya perlahan sambil bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah mati?,apakah besi payung itu menancap di lehernya?

Ia menatap payung bening di sisinya itu,masih ada di sana walau tergeser beberapa senti karna dirinya,masih tegak dangan besi nya yang tajam . ia bangun duduk dan meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya,ia meringis sakit saat merasakan ada beberapa memar di tubuhnya,tapi ia masih hidup..membuat senyuman kecil sedikit merekah di bibirnya

"choi sulli,kau tidak apa-apa?"seorang guru menanyakan keadaanyannya tapi belum berada cukup dekat dengan sulli,ia hendak menghampiri sulli dan memastikan keadaan salah satu muridnya itu

Sulli tersadar,ia hendak bangkit dengan terburu-buru dan menjawab sang guru,tanpa melihat sekitarnya

"gwaen–"

Sret

.

creeebbbb

"hekkhhkk.."

ia kembali terpeleset genangan air yang menetes dari roknya,membuat besi itu tertancap di mulutnya yang terbuka dan menembus sampai belakang lehernya ,ujung besi payung itu menyembul dan menampakan bebera urat leher serta merah pekat yang melapisi ,tubuh gadis berkulit putih itu kejang saat hendak meregang nyawa,payung itu patah tapi besinya tetap menancap kuat di mulut sulli yang kecil ,semua yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris dan ketakutan,terikannya terdengar sampai lantai dua,membuat krystall yang sibuk tertidur selama pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan terbangun,namun ia memilih tidak peduli, ia berniat kembali tidur,namun saat melihat di luar hujan deras mengingatkannya pada sulli untuk segera mengembalikan payungnya.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sms untuk sulli

'cepat kembalikan payungku'

Sms krstall sampai membuat handphone yang tergeletak beberapa centi dari tubuh sulli bergetar seiring dengan nyawanya yang melayang.

TBC

Hha muup buat penggemar f(x) rasanya tuh tiba-tiba aja pingin bikin ff seperti ini,setelah aku di cekokin film horor,maka muncul lah inspirasi ini,mudah-mudahan bisa menarik perhatian readers sekalian ...^^

Tapi jujur aku bener-bener tertarik sama ff ini,semoga kalian juga...

Bonaaa


End file.
